Control Your Illusions
by L-Zakuro
Summary: Zakuro has some fun with his memories of Homura.


We need more masturbation fictions... ╛╛ 

A tentacle one might be on it's way soon. ;)

Well, since Zakuro is always using his illusions against other people, I was wondering if he could use them for his own benefit.

I kinda did this really quickly, and will be editting it later.

* * *

I wondered aimlessly around in the forest I had managed to get myself lost in. I had been wondering around in the maze of trees and bushes for weeks now, and I was bored out of my skull. I had lost hope of ever getting out of the forest a few hours ago, and just decided to walk around, breathing in the fresh air, and the looking at the view. After a few minutes I realised that seeing trees, trees and more trees was starting to piss me off. I desperately needed something to do! I sighed and moaned loudly. If things kept carrying on as they were, I may just die of boredom! I turned my head when I heard the sound of chirping. On my shoulder landed a small blue bird singing a song.

The bird was smiling.

The bird was taunting him.

The bird was going to die if he didn't stop looking at me.

I growled and went to grab for the bird. I growled again. the bird was faster than I had expected. I ran after the bird, it's wings didn't match the speed of my legs and caught up with him easily. I grabbed the bird and held him in a fist.

The bird wasn't smiling anymore.

Sorry bird, taunting me was a bad idea! I squeezed hard at the bird, and heard the chirping of my pleas. the wings were recklessly trying to get loose of my hold. Soon the chirping, and movement from the bird stopped. I let the bird drop from my fingers, and just stared at it.

I can't believe I just killed my only entertainment. I slapped myself, and let out a long groan. Oh well, I reasoned, the bird deserved it.

I continued to walk through the maze, before stopping in my tracks upon seeing a tree. I grinned to myself, remembering how much fun two lovers could have with a tree. I remembered my arms and legs being bound behind the tree by my own illusions, while the other man pounded into me senselessly. I licked my lips and started to stroke my hardening member threw the thin material of my pants. Ah, Lord Homura. Why'd you have to die on me and leave me with no fuck buddy. Now I had no-one to share my new ideas for illusions. Truth be told, I didn't have any more new illusions; I just re-enacted reality over and over again.

Now could be a good time to have a wank. I looked about myself, and remembered I hadn't ever seen anyone in this forest. Which meant that I could lay back and enjoy myself without the threat of people watching me. Not that I really minded, the idea of someone watching me while I jerked myself off turned me on immensely. After all, that was how things with me and Homua started.

I walked up to the tree and ran my fingers over the bark; I turned around and sat with my back towards the tree and let out a shaky breath. I wrapped my hands backwards around the tree.

"Now I can't escape" I muttered with a smirk on my face before two branches extended from the tree and binded my hands together. I moaned silently as I thought of what to do next.

"Oh, where did my clothes go?" I asked rhetorically. In the blink of an eye my clothes were ripped from my body. I could feel the cool spring air on my bare arms, chest, thighs, everywhere. I looked arouns to see the tattered clothing discarded.

"Now I definitely can't go anywhere" the two branches holding my arms together extended once more and wound themselves around my ankles, slowly spreading my legs. I moaned as I bent my legs, so my thigh were resting on my chest. the moist air in my most intimate places made me shiver, and my eyes flutter shut.

Unconsciously I moaned "Homura"

I opened my eyes with a start when I felt warm, moist air touch my cheek. And there he was, bare as the day he was born, standing in front of me. Nothing changed. Just the Homura that I had fucked and remembered. My former lover bent down in front of me and ran his hands over face, before attacking my neck. I was in ecstasy, I wished I hadn't bound my arms, then I could run my fingers through that hair again.

While Homura licked the now discoloured skin, his hands stroked my thighs. I bucked suddenly wanting to feel Homura touch my ever growing need. Homura lifted his head from my neck, and winked. He was trying to tease him. My own illusion was disobeying me. I needed to take control.  
"Kiss me! Touch me!" I screamed. my illusion wasted no time in latching onto my lips. Sucking, kissing, biting. I had no time react. the tongue, the lips, the teeth, all felt so good. When I finally registered what was happening my pressed back against Homura with bruising force.

Homura's hands travelled down from my thighs to my ass. He whispered a touch over me. I moaned into his mouth desperately as I tried to get more attention. Homura removed his mouth before lifting his fingers. I knew what that meant. Suck. I instinctively opened my mouth feeling the fingers slide inside. I sucked on the fingers, licked them all over making sure there was enough salvia covering the fingers before releasing them.

The now wet fingers made there way back down to my puckered hole, and rubbed around the rim. the fingers were roughly shoved inside me, andImoaned with pure bliss. I pushed against the fingers needing them to go further inside me. He locked his mouth once again to my neck as he started to massage every part of my insides. I let out a piercing cry when he touched that sweet spot inside me. He rubbed and rubbed at that one spot, making me scream. I was shivering all over, I couldn't breathe.

I whimpered when the fingers were removed from me, only to be replaced with something bigger. I opened my eyes, not realising I had shut them. Homura was right there, looking at me, member in me. He came down for a fierce kiss before he started thrusting intensely, getting faster with every movement. I couldn't breathe, I felt like I was gagged when Homura finally started to stroke my need. My release came almost immediatly, covering his tanned fingers and chest. I mewled when i felt the warm liquid from Homura spill itself inside me. I shut my eyes, and tried to catch my breath.

When I opened my eyes, there way no Homura. No branches holding my wrists or ankles.

Just myself sitting up against a tree, with a rather uncomfortable mess in my pants.


End file.
